


Dress-Up

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Dress-Up

"What do you think?" Cillian asks, smoothing down his leather skirt. Jon looks him up and down and smirks.

"I think you're a fairly convincing girl."

"Fuck off."

"What? That's what you're going for."

"I'm not necessarily going for _realistic_," Cillian argues, leaning towards the mirror and fussing with his eye makeup.

"C'mon, we're going to be late. If you want someone buggering you up the arse in the skirt, you have to actually get to the club first."

Cillian manages a girlish sniff. "Or you could do it."

Jon grins widely, cuffing the back of his head. "Fuck off."


End file.
